


Looks Like a Solo Tonight

by celeste9



Series: Harbor [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is away for work but that doesn't mean Becker and Jess have forgotten him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like a Solo Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink bongo, voyeurism. Title from Candles by Hey Monday.

James swiped his room key and pushed the door open to his hotel room, switching on the light and wheeling his small suitcase behind him. It was a good hotel, expensive, and the room was suitable, but James sighed nonetheless. These work trips had never held much appeal and even less so when he had someone to miss.

Or two someones, to be more accurate.

He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over the duvet, easily imagining Jess and Becker’s response. The large mattress was going to feel dreadfully empty and lonely, he suspected.

But James wasn’t the sort of person to sit around moping so he got off the bed to open his suitcase, intending to hang up his suits. However, when he opened it, there was an envelope lying on top, labeled ‘James’ in Jess’ rounded script. He smiled and thought that he must be almost uncomfortably smitten if such a small gesture could make him feel this pleased.

Curious, he opened the envelope. Inside was an unlabeled DVD and a short note. His suspicions were confirmed by the contents of the note.

_James,_

_Do you miss us already? We know how much you weren’t looking forward to this trip, so we made a little something to help cure your boredom and to keep you from forgetting us. You might want to be alone when you watch it!_

_With love,_

_Jess and Becker_

He really wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Considering it wasn’t uncommon for them to present him with the security footage of their at-work escapades, the idea that they had made him a sex tape was simply par for the course.

But, still, appreciated. Obviously. It was difficult keeping a relationship like this going and he couldn’t help feeling sometimes that he was merely the hanger-on and that he should do the right thing and let Becker and Jess be together, without him. So it was nice knowing that they thought of him. Maybe he even believed that they did actually love him.

He was being entirely too maudlin. Clearly he needed cheering up. Remembering what he’d originally meant to do, James hung up his suits in the closet to keep them from getting wrinkled and stripped down to his underwear and shirt. After pulling back the duvet, he settled on the bed with his laptop and inserted the DVD.

It started with Jess lying on the bed - James’ bed, and he wondered when they’d made this - in some new piece of lingerie that James had never seen before while Becker, off-screen, spoke.

“Yeah, Jess, that’s perfect,” he was saying. “Here, give James a wave.”

She did, wiggling her fingers and smiling a big film star smile. James found himself unable to resist smiling back, feeling silly because Jess wasn’t even actually in the room with him.

Becker was laughing, still out of sight, and he said, “Now try to look sexy. That’s the point of this, after all.”

“Like I have to try,” Jess said with a toss of her hair. “I’m always sexy.” She made an outrageously exaggerated come hither expression that she was only able to keep up for a few seconds before she collapsed into giggles.

Finally Becker moved into view, sliding onto the bed next to Jess and hiding his face in her neck. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he said, his voice a little bit muffled. “That was completely ridiculous.”

“It was a ridiculous request,” Jess said, smacking his arm. “I’m sure that James is going to laugh at you when he sees this.”

It was true. He was.

Becker tried to defend himself, glancing up in the direction of the camera. “Perhaps that was my intention. If he’s laughing at me then he’s feeling right at home.”

Jess’ expression went a bit soft and Becker rolled his eyes at her. “Oh, come on, don’t get soppy.” He spread his hands as he gestured at Jess. “Do you like Jess’ new outfit? I picked it out.”

“You did not.” Jess addressed the camera. “He was _supposed_ to, but he was absolutely useless, he just sat there and gaped like a loon and couldn’t say anything helpful at all.”

“Apparently I am no longer allowed to go lingerie shopping with Jess as I can’t possibly match up to you, James.”

“James has excellent taste,” Jess explained to Becker. “And while he is always quite nice about it, he tells me when something makes me look fat.”

Oh, _that_ one. James wouldn’t have thought it possible for any article of clothing to make Jess’ bum look big, but that certainly had.

What she was wearing now, though, that was nice. It did a lot for her cleavage. James would make sure to tell Jess that she’d done quite well without him, but he would certainly be happy to come along the next time she wanted something new. In fact, he’d pay for it. Out of the goodness of his heart.

The two of them had finally stopped bickering and now Becker was skimming his hand along Jess’ side. “I think probably we should arrive at the point. We don’t want James to get bored.”

“Of course not,” Jess agreed. “Should we have asked what he wanted?”

“A surprise will be good, I think.” Becker’s expression had turned serious, like he was putting a lot of thought into it. “We could use the handcuffs, but I think James would rather be here for that. He likes the handcuffs.”

“Good point.” Jess looked at the camera and then at Becker, nudging him a little. “Move over sideways a bit.” Once the angle was to her satisfaction, she gave Becker a wicked smile. “Take off your underwear. I think James will enjoy this.”

Becker was matching Jess’ smile as he quickly rid himself of his boxer briefs. “I love the way you think,” he said, and James understood what Jess’ intentions were the moment before she slid her mouth over Becker’s cock, making him gasp.

“Shit, Jess,” he said, fisting his hands into the sheets.

James found himself shifting as he watched, the familiar sight seeming somehow completely foreign. How many times had he seen this, seen the way Jess brought Becker to the edge with her mouth and her hands, seen Becker with his head thrown back and heard the sounds he made, and yet it was like nothing James had ever witnessed before. Even though he wasn’t in the room with them, wasn’t actually involved at all, it felt, oddly, more intimate. Perhaps it was the knowledge that they had thought of him, that they wanted him to be a part of this even when he was so far removed from where they were.

Becker’s back was arching and he was digging his heels down, but Jess pulled off of him, leaving his cock gleaming slickly. She wiped a hand across the back of her mouth while Becker opened his eyes to glare disapprovingly at her.

“But Becker, if you come already, it would hardly be worth it for James, would it?” Jess asked sweetly.

In one smooth motion, Jess was on her back with Becker pinning her to the mattress. His fingers disappeared under the lace-trimmed edge of Jess’ lingerie and it was her turn to gasp.

That is, until she hooked her ankle around Becker’s calf and thrust her pelvis up, catching him off-guard enough to flip him until she was the one on top. Her smile was bright and brilliant and James missed her desperately, missed them both. Jess shimmied out of her panties and dropped them over the side of bed while Becker stared at her sort of dopily, like he couldn’t quite believe she was his, that he got to have this. James understood the feeling all too well. He was feeling it a little right now.

Jess leaned over to grab a condom from the bedside table and then worked it onto Becker’s cock. She turned her head a little to aim a sly smile at the camera before sinking down onto Becker’s cock, her eyes falling mostly closed. She was biting her lip and Becker’s hands were skimming up her thighs to hold her hips, and then she started to move, a slow rhythm up and down.

“You had to be on top, didn’t you?” Becker’s voice was that small bit deeper and rougher than normal that it always got at times like this. “You just like bossing me around.”

“Only because you like me doing it.”

“That’s a lie,” Becker said and then let out a moan as she rolled her hips in a motion that James could appreciate even on his end.

James let himself reach a hand into his underwear to grip himself because, Christ, he was hard, and this was the whole point, wasn’t it? He couldn’t be with them but he could have what they gave him, what they wanted him to have. He used the moisture from the leaking head to slick himself and matched his hand to the movement of Jess’ hips and it wasn’t quite what he wanted, wasn’t quite good enough but it was so much better than he’d thought he could have, here by himself.

He had got used to being on his own, to being alone, until he hadn’t been any more. He thought he wanted to never get used to that feeling again.

Jess and Becker weren’t talking any more, and there was only the sound of their breathing echoing dimly through the speakers. James could tell when they were close, by the way they moved and the way they sounded, and he sped up his hand to match them. Becker rolled them again, holding himself up on one elbow so he could sink his fingers into Jess. She tipped her head back, lips parting in a soundless cry and long nails leaving thin red lines scratched into Becker’s back.

Becker’s thrusts became more forceful and Jess held him as he tensed and shuddered. James spilled into his own hand, watching them come down together, and surprised himself by how close he felt to them, though he was so far away.

On the laptop screen, Becker kissed Jess slowly before he flopped onto his side and she hoisted herself onto an elbow. The dirty condom got thrown across the room towards the bin and, because it was Becker, it actually did make it into the bin and not simply on the floor.

“Well,” Jess said. “I really, really wish we could give you something better than that but…”

Becker was looking faintly smug. “It was pretty good though, right?”

Jess stroked her fingers over his sternum. “Good enough to last you until you get back, we hope. And when you do get home, I’m thinking, you, me… and Becker cuffed to the bed.”

“Why am I always the one cuffed to the bed?” Becker whined.

“Because you love it.”

Becker’s pout slid halfway into a smirk. “Okay, you win. I do.”

Jess patted his chest fondly. “So you can look forward to that. Okay, well, we miss you already--”

“What are you talking about? He’s in a meeting, we’ll see him in an hour.”

“Oh, don’t be so pedantic, you know what I mean. When James watches this, we’ll be missing him, won’t we? James, we miss you and we love you, and we hope you enjoyed watching this as much as we enjoyed it making it for you.”

“Which was a lot, by the way, in case it wasn’t clear,” Becker said as he approached the camera. “See you soon, sweetie.”

And he switched off the camera.

The room somehow seemed emptier, as if they had been there with him for too brief a time and now had left again. It was absurd how much he missed their chatter, their bickering and flirting.

James looked at the clock. Three days, fourteen hours, and twelve minutes until he returned home, back to his… well, back to what was his. He sighed. Patience had never been his strong suit but the reward waiting for him would certainly be worth it.

**_ End _ **


End file.
